


15D15P: PJO - Breakup

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _015\. Breakup_  
>   
> 

“Whatchya readin’?”

Percy grunted and lifted his book cover just high enough for Nico to see.

Nico nodded. He kissed Percy swiftly on the cheek and hissed as he left the room: “Snape kills Dumbledore.”

Percy threw the book at his retreating back.

* * *

“Whatchya watchin’?” 

Percy nodded towards the DVD box on the table.

Nico nodded, grinning. He kissed Percy swiftly on the ear. “The flash-sideways is heaven and they all died on the island.”

Percy blinked. “What?”

Nico smirked. “You’ll see in six seasons.”

Percy threw the remote and tackled Nico around the ankles. “I hate you so much!”

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
